


The Unexpected Becomes New

by WinchesterTardis524



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterTardis524/pseuds/WinchesterTardis524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction of Klaus Mikaelson and an OC named Jelena. Close to Elena, but I really like the name so it's gonna stick. My first fanfiction I'm gonna upload so I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review because it honestly helps me! Anyways, here it is, The Unexpected Becomes New!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I came to town because of the Salvatores. Those damn idiots got themselves into a dilemma with a vampire. And I had to bail them out. Why ask me, I had no idea. I was nothing special. Just an ordinary human. Small and sleek, with long smooth black hair and green eyes. I turned into the town, Mystic Falls. It had been a long drive coming from some small town in Alabama. I pulled out my phone and called Stefan Salvatore. "Jelena" Stefan answered. "I just pulled into Mystic Falls. I'll be there in a few" I replied. "Alright. Look, I really appreciate this" Stefan said. "Hey, no problem" I said. "By the way, Damon doesn't know you're coming" Stefan admitted. "Great. I'll see you soon" I hung up. Great. Damon had no idea I was coming. He was gonna be pissed. But he'd get over it, eventually. I pulled into the Salvatore house. I just parked when Stefan had appeared and opened up the car door. I stepped out and Stefan greeted me with a big hug. "Jelena!" He greeted. "Hey Stefan" I said back. I struggled in his big hug. "Stefan" I said. "Yes?" He asked. "Can't breathe" I stuttered. He let go, "sorry" he said. "It's fine. Look at you! Haven't aged a day" I said sarcastically. "Ha ha" he laughed dryly. "I can tell you haven't changed either, shorty" Stefan chuckled. I glared at him. "Still remember the house?" He asked. "The whole town as well. How could I forget?" I said jokingly. I went to the trunk to grab my stuff. Stefan cut in front of me and grabbed it first. "You are the guest. I'll take these upstairs for you" he said. "Thanks. But I can do it" I said. "It seems I forgot something" Stefan looked at me. I backed away quickly. "Oh hell no. Don't even think about it" I said angrily. He suddenly dropped the trunk and ran after me. He caught up in a heartbeat and slung me over his shoulder. "Stefan! Put me down!" I yelled and laughed. "No can do" he said as he grabbed my bags. He took me inside. When we were in the living room, he set me down. I playfully punched him in the arm. "Welcome back" Stefan said. I sighed, it was good to be back. "Where's Damon?" I asked. "Out. Him and Alaric went out to get weapons" Stefan answered. "Alaric is still here? I've missed him!" I exclaimed. Stefan noticed my avoidance of Damon. "He also doesn't know you're here. Actually, only I know. It's been a secret" Stefan muttered. "Ok. I'm gonna go the grill and get some food. Not that I don't enjoy your company" I said. "Fair enough. See you later" Stefan walked away. I grabbed my keys and went to my car. I drove to the grill and went in. Coming out, was a beautiful blond haired woman. I didn't recognize her, so she must be new. I walked in and went straight to the bar. A reddish haired man came over. "What are you having?" He asked. "A bourbon and some fries with ranch, Matty Boy" I replied. "Jelena!" He yelled. He reached across the counter and hugged me. I smiled. "Good to see you!" I said. "Look, I gotta work for a little. I'll talk to you later!" He ran off. I ate my fries and drank the bourbon. Next thing I know, there's a man beside me. "May I sit here?" He asked. "Do you see anyone else?" I smirked. "No" he sat down. I picked at my fries. Clearly being a somewhat new face was gonna attract attention. "My name is Klaus Mikaelson" The man said. "I'm Jelena Salvatore" I replied. I don't really have a last name, so I mostly use Salvatore. "Jelena. A very beautiful name" he mused. "Do you often come and flirt with girls? Or is it just me?" I asked. "Actually, I hardly come here. I came to put flyers for a party I am funding at my house" Klaus explained. "How fun. Why a party though?" I asked. "Call it boredom. I must be heading out. Would you like to accompany me to the party?" Klaus asked. Already being asked out? Why not. He's good looking. Short blond hair, five o'clock shadow and piercing blue eyes. "Sure" I answered. Klaus smiled. "Salvatore is your last name? I suspect I could pick you up at the old boarding house then. See you tomorrow" he smiled and walked out. I left my money for the food at the table and drove home.

 

Here's chapter one! The spacing is weird, so the dialouge will be in the actual paragraph. Sorry about that. Hopefully it still turns out good. And everything will be explained later! Leave a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I parked at the house. I seen a blue colored car there. Damon's car. I shut my car off and sighed as I walked into the door. "No one's home" came Damon's voice. I could tell Stefan was out. Which meant it was just Damon and I. He rounded the corner. "Jelena?" He asked incredulously. "Hey Damon" I said. He was right at me and pulled me into a big hug. "God I've missed you!" He sighed. His hand was stroking my hair as if he didn't really believe I was there. "Missed you too Damon" I laughed. He pulled away. "I thought you were dead!" He yelled. "So did I. But I got away. I ditched my phones and cards, so I couldn't be tracked" I explained. "You did a damn good job. Why are you here? He asked. "Er, Stefan called me. Ask him. I just went to the grill" I told him. Just then, Stefan walked in. "Right then. Stefan, you talk to Damon. I'm gonna go to bed" I said and ran to my room. I heard some arguing as I changed into my Pjs. I crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep. After awhile, I was up. I was grabbing clothes from my closet, when a big golden box fell out. I opened it up and there was a note, that said "For tonight Love. I think you will look amazing in it." I looked for a name. 'Klaus' I seen. I pulled the dress out. It was long and dark red. It was sleeveless and had a somewhat long split down the middle and where my right leg would go. Also, there was a pair of silver heels and a smaller box. I sighed as I opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. "Oh my god" I breathed. Klaus went through all this just for me? I felt so special, so pampered. I giggled to myself as I tried on the dress, which of course was a perfect fit. I took it off and played it on my bed. Then, I threw on a red t-shirt, skinny jeans and my black converse. I went downstairs and Stefan was there. "Morning" I said. "You seem in a good mood. Anything new?" He asked. "I got asked to a party tonight. I mean yesterday. A guy I met at the bar. He asked me to go to a party tonight" I stuttered. "Oh. The one at the Mikaelson house?" He asked. I nodded still smiling. "I'm escorting Elena. I'll see you there then. Do you need a dress?" He asked. "I'm all good. I think I'm gonna call up Elena and see if she wants to hang" I said. "Go ahead. I'll be back later. I'm heading out. See you tonight!" He left. I grabbed my phone and called Elena. "Hello?" Her voice asked. "Elena, it's Jelena" I said. "Oh my God Jelena! Where are you?" She demanded. "Coming to your house" I laughed. "Ok! See you soon!" She hung up. Another reunion.

Sorry about it being shorter. I had some writer's block at the time. Anyways, hope it's good!


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked on Elena's door. She opened it quickly and pulled me into a hug. "I've been so worried!" She exclaimed. "I'm all good! What about you?" I asked. "I'm ok. Oh it's so good to see you!" She laughed. I told her all about me travelling and how I was staying with Stefan and Damon. Then, there was a knock at the door. "One second" she told me and answered the door. Bonnie Bennett walked in and I instantly tensed up. Bonnie and I never got along, but it escalated when she accused me of attacking Stefan, Damon and Elena. Ever since then, there's been bad blood between us. "Hey Elena" she greeted. "Hey Bonnie" Elena said. "Whose car is that?" Bonnie asked. "Its er, a friend of mine" Elena stuttered. She knew I didn't get along with Bonnie. "Is she here now?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah. Um, can you wait upstairs while I talk to her?" Elena asked. "I won't interrupt" Bonnie came into the living room and seen me right away. "What the hell is she doing here?" Bonnie yelled. Elena groaned. "I could ask you the same, if I cared of course" I spat. "Being with my friends. You know the ones I didn't try to kill" Bonnie replied. "Not recently anyways. Doesn't account for all the other times Bon Bon" I said coolly. She glared at me. "Where did you disappear to anyways?" She asked. "Oh you know. When a person was controlled by a crazy vampire, we go to Miami and party all day" I snorted. "You know, we enjoyed you more when we thought you were dead" Bonnie growled. "Aw. Poor Bonnie isn't the center of attention anymore. Boo hoo princes, I'm so sorry your feelings are hurt. I better be heading out. I have to get ready for the dance tonight" I said. "See you later Jelena" Elena smiled grimly. I waved and stuck my tongue out at Bonnie. I got in my car and drove back to the boarding house. I seen Damon and Stefan were both home. I got inside and walked into the living room. I seen Stefan and Damon. By the fire, was a familiar man. He turned around. "Alaric!" I yelled and ran over to him. He smiled and hugged me. "Hey Jelena" He said warmly. "Damon, let's give them some time" Stefan said and they walked out. I could feel tears down my own face. When we broke the hug, there were more on his face. "God Jelena, I thought you were dead! I've missed you so much!" He said. "I'm back now" I said. We hugged again. Then, we sat down and I told him about my travels and he told me about his job and everything. "Are you going to the dance tonight?" I asked him. "Yep. Are you?" He asked and I nodded. "I gotta head out and get ready. It starts in about an hour" He said. We hugged one last time and he left. I ran up to my room. I curled my hair and then got my dress on. I wasn't one for makeup so I only put a little on. I looked in the mirror and hoped that Klaus would think I looked ok.

 

 

Short again, I know. I'm sorry about that. Anyways, hope it's good!


	4. Chapter 4

I went downstairs, and seen Stefan standing in the doorway. Apparently he was talking to someone. "Hey Stefan" I said. He turned to me. "You look great" He said in a strained voice. In walked Klaus. He look amazing in his tuxedo. I suddenly felt like dirt next to him. "Jelena, you look beautiful" He said. I smiled and blushed. "Shall we leave then?" He asked. I nodded and and he led me to his car. We drove in silence for a little. "Do you like the outfit?" He asked. "Of course! But you didn't have to. Seriously, this had to be expensive" I said. He chuckled. "It was beyond worth it. You look amazing and I have the honor of being by your side all night" Klaus smiled. I blushed again. "Do you and Stefan sort of not like each other?" I asked. He sighed. "We are not in good spots, so of course he isn't happy you are going with me" Klaus admitted. "Screw him" I muttered. Stefan was not going to control who I like. Klaus laughed quietly. "What?" I asked. "Just thinking about how people are going to feel when I walk in with such a beautiful lady" Klaus explained. I blushed again. Damn, he was smooth. There is no way I can compete with that. "You did it again" I said. "Did what?" He asked. "One upped me. I can't flirt and here you are shooting off all these compliments" I explained. He laughed. "You just being here, with me is enough" he said nicely. He asked me a whole bunch of questions about my life and I asked him about his. I had nothing much to tell him, just that my family left me and the Salvatores took me in. I also told him, embarrassed of course, that I had a relationship with the one. He had many good stories about his family, but I felt like there was something he wasn't telling me, and I was determined to find out. By the end of the ride, I felt as if I had known Klaus my whole life. Then we finally arrived at a huge house. Well, mansion would describe it better. "You live here?" I exclaimed. "With my family" he told me. He came to my door and opened it. I stepped out and he latched his arm to mine. "If I seem too close, sorry" He muttered. I didn't care, I was going to a ball with a handsome guy who actually liked me. We walked into the dance and all eyes were on us. I instantly felt embarrassed. Klaus could tell. His grip on me tightened a bit. "It'll be ok love" He whispered. We walked and sat at a table. "I'll be right back with some drinks" He said. He walked off and I looked around. Many familiar faces along with new ones. I was aware of someone sitting in the chair where Klaus was. It was Stefan. "Hey Stefan" I started and he hushed me. "I don't have long. You need to get away from Klaus. He's bad news. He's the reason I called you. I'll explain later" Stefan disappeared. I knew Stefan wouldn't lie to me. I grabbed my stuff and quickly snuck out through the back doors. I was going back to the front. I had to find a ride. "I guess Klaus isn't watching his date" came a female voice. I turned around and there was the blond haired vampire I seen yesterday. She was in a long silver gown and her hair was curly. I said nothing. "Cat got your tongue? She asked. "I'm waiting for Klaus" I stammered. "Sure you are. Now listen closely" she said as she got right into my face and was staring into my eyes. Suddenly I felt light headed. I couldn't control my actions anymore. "Don't scream" she said as she bit my neck.

 

That was definitley longer and had some action, yay! Anyways, fair warning that Jelena will be in danger often. I tend to hurt the OCs a bit more than intended. Oh well, if it's annoying then don't read haha! Anyways, reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

My neck was hurting so bad. But I couldn't fight no matter how hard I tried. And my vision was starting to blur and then finally, I was passed out. Not before I heard a whole bunch of screaming. I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Beside the bed was Klaus. I sat up quickly and instantly regretted that. I was hit with a wave of nausea. "Careful love" He said. "You, blond haired woman, blood" I stuttered. He had a frown on his face. "I was stupid. My sister Rebekah almost killed you. I'm sorry Jelena" Klaus said. "You saved me Klaus. You protected me. It's my fault anyways. I left because Stefan told me you were bad. But you saved me" I told him. "I was the one who endangered you in the first place. If you hate me, I understand. I just want you to know one thing. I would never hurt you. I could never even dream of it love" Klaus said quietly. I stood up and he was up just as quick. He started to push me back down when I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He kissed me back, with a lot of passion and want. His hands tangled in my hair. We broke apart and he lifted me back onto his bed. I couldn't believe I just did that! I mean,points to me but I just met the man! He then laid down beside me and wrapped his arms beside me. "Well, you've done it" He said. "Done what?" I smirked. "One upped me" He explained. We both smiled and I laid in his arms for awhile. My phone started go off but I was to lazy to get up. Klaus noticed and grabbed it for. "Jelena's phone" He answered. I giggled and he smiled. "Stefan" he said. Damn. I forgot about him. He's probably going crazy because I didn't come home. "No, she's right here beside me" Klaus told him. "She's fine" Klaus explained. I wish I could of heard what he asked. "Put it on speaker" I told Klaus. He nodded and then I could hear Stefan. "Klaus if you hurt her, I will kill you!" Stefan growled. "And you assume my intentions are bad?" Klaus asked. "It's you. Of course I do" Stefan yelled. "Calm down Stefan" I said. "Jelena, where are you? I'll come get you" Stefan said worriedly. "I'm fine Stefan. I'm with Klaus" I explained. "Jelena, he's not safe" Stefan explained. "He saved my life Stefan. And he's a perfect gentleman. I trust him Stefan" I told him. I could feel laughter ripple through Klaus. I playfully punched him. "Do you like him?" Stefan asked quietly. Crap. Of course Klaus is gonna get a kick out of my answer. I sighed and seen Klaus was smirking. "Yes Stefan, I do. And I want to give him a chance. I know you don't like that, but it's not your choice" I said quickly. Stefan hung up. I sighed and looked at Klaus who was laughing. "What?" I asked. "You like me" He chuckled. I blushed and turned my head like a child would. "Don't be embarrassed. I like you too" Klaus admitted. "Well I'd be worried if you didn't, the way you kissed me" I retorted and he laughed again. Then we sat in silence, contemplating our decision and enjoying each other's company.

 

 

I'm proud of this. First love! Well, a crush right now. Rebekah wanted to pick on Klaus as most would have guessed. Anyways, a bit short, but reviews please!


End file.
